fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Acidulous Dragon Slayer Magic
Acidulous Dragon Slayer Magic (水晶滅竜魔法, Suisho no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer style utilized by Corro Sharpe. Acidulous Dragon Slayer Magic Description Acidulous Dragon Slayer Magic incorporates the elusive element of Acid into Corro's body, taught to him by the dragon namedToxorath Toxorath . This allows him to produce an acidic substance from any part of his body, including his lungs, giving him the ability to be able to breathe highy toxic air, that to others would only be habitable by wearing a gas mask. Corro can eat/consume any Acidic substance, often using batteries or glowsticks as a power source, to replenish his energy reserves. Corro's Acidulous Dragon Slayer fighting style allows him to use his magic to change his own body into a glowing,liquid-like substance, which gives him the unusual ability to turn his entire body to this substance. Basic Spells *'Acidulous Dragons Roar: '''This form of ability is used by most Dragon Slayers- to whatever element they possess, in this case a giant blast of Acid is fired from Corro's Mouth. *'Acidulous Dragons Wing: This attack is utilized by a long wing, that is formed of Acid. *'Corrosive Blast: '''This attack is merely a beam of Acid that is shot from Corro's arm, leaving devastating effects when the target is it. *'Sour Drip: 'This attack is purely basic, it turns the user into a small drop of Acid that can latch onto an enemy in a jelly-like form, the user can than choose to burn the foe, or simply stay attached until the time is right *'Acidic Pulse: 'This attack is perhaps one the strongest basic magic of all, its lets the user cast a ring around its target, causing the target to cough and wease due to toxic air flow from the acidic ring. Soon after the ring forms into a sphere around the target, which it then closes in on- causing burns and severe injuries. Advanced Spells *'Corrosive Realm: Acid Rain: Corro will release a large amount of his magic energy to perform a spell incredibly destructive: the Acid Rain spell. It changes all rain water in the area into a burning, acid-like liquid. It affected fallling rain, giving it the name 'Acid Rain' *'Corrisive Realm: Serpentine Hyrda: '''Corro uses this spell to create a five headed serpent, purely made of Acid. anything in its path is instantly corroded into nothingness, at an extent. *'Acidulous Glare of Missfortune: 'This attack has only been used once by Corro, to kill his parental Dragon after it had gone on a rampage, caused by an unknown force, supposedly a form of Black arts. It causes Corro's eyes to turn lime green completely, he stares into the eyes of his foe, in turn the target begins to turn into acid, and once so- consumed by Corro. It sounds extremely simple, however the process is short, yet feels long to its target, and its extremely painful. Secret Arts *'Essence of Green Seas: '''Corro may only use this attack when near an ocean, his whole body begins to levatate as his eyes turn lime green, and a dark green aura surrounds him. Behind him the see begins to turn into acid, it rises into a Tsunami-like formation and blasts the target in a straight-beam formation, from its once wide ocean, to a beam of intsense burning green. Dragon Force Form Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Thorun Ordo